Gangster's Paradise
by Asinine Addiction
Summary: [AU] Enter Kagome. Master party crasher. Enter Inuyasha. Aristocratic party thrower. When Kagome crashes one of Inuyasha's parties what do you get? Love, trouble, and jealous exboyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**Gangster's Paradise**

By: Chained Hearts

**CH**: Well here's something new. I'm trying to attempt writing **three** fics. As you've noticed, I've changed my pen name. Well, it's because I was thinking of starting fresh. I'm starting High School and all. And I'm trying to write_ more_ professionally. I mean it seems really odd for a 14-year-old to be writing like this, but I just feel so naïve reading all those good fics out there.

So, what exactly inspired this? I listened to this song called _Gangster's Paradise_ By Coolio, and also that one episode of _The Real World _where Jose tells us about his upbringing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in the following story. I do own the plot.

**Warning**: Characters may or will be out of character (OOC). References of drug, alchohol, and gun use.

Also, please give it a chance. At least up until chapter 5. This is only the intro so of course it's pretty much boring.

-**GP**-

Enter Party Girl Kagome

It was a typical night at Kagome's house. She had gone out, God knows where, with her best friend, and her mother had left for work. The sirens were blaring outside, signalling someone must have been caught with something. Whether it had been drugs, a gun, or even a minor with booze.

Kagome was merely walking the streets trying to get to her friend's house when the police car came screaming past her.

'_Great, I wonder which of the three bought the booze._' Kagome thought blatantly of her friends. She looked in the street and the police car came screaming back. She looked at who was in the back of the car. It wasn't a surprise she saw a few of her friends in the back. Koga, Naraku, and Bankotsu to be specific. The three looked behind them and Kagome ran after the car.

Koga was pretending he was holding something and drinking it. Busted for minor booze.

Naraku was pointing at her with his index finger. Busted for minor gun-handling.

Bankotsu was pretending there was something between his fingers, then blowing. Busted for drugs.

Kagome stopped running and shook her head. How did she come to have such friends? Oh yeah, they were all ex-boyfriends except for Naraku, who was a neighbor. She mouthed something to them then walked off. The three turned back around and sighed.

"Damn, and I thought she would pay bail this time." Koga said. He looked back and sighed.

"Ahh, shut it Koga." Bankotsu said pulling him back in place. "You know as well as I do she ain't gonna pay bail for us."

"Her mom works 4 jobs just for the two of them and you expect her to bay 3 people's bail?" Naraku said hitting Kouga in the head.

--

Kagome walked back to where she was headed. Apparently, she missed her friend's house by 3 blocks. She strolled back and laughed at how much those three got in trouble. Koga and Bankotsu were her recent ex-boyfriends who've grown to be her best friends. Naraku was just a close friend and neighbor whom she's known since ninth grade.

Kagome had a hard life. Her younger brother died of a lung infection when he was only 4 months old. She lived with her father and mother in the dump they called home, but her father had recently died in a shoot out. Now, she lives with her mother who was constantly gone because she works 4 jobs just trying to support Kagome and herself.

Kagome reached her destination. It was only 3:00 p.m. and all the lights were on. She looked around the house, peering into the windows to see if his so-called 'grandfather' was there. Luckily his 'grandfather' was more likely to be passed out somewhere. She snuck around back and pryed open his window, and jumped in.

"Hey, wake up you dough head!" Kagome yelled in a whisper. The person stirred in the bed. She shook him rather violently then before long, she felt a hand where it didn't belong.

"Ugh, 'Roku…" Kagome strained from yelling then slapped his face leaving a nice red handprint. "Now are we going or not?"

"Refresh my memory, where are we going again?" Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"We're just going out." Kagome said climbing out of the window. "Now let's go before your caretaker gets you."

"Mmmkay." Miroku said rolling out of bed and getting his jacket. "I'm coming."

-**GP**-

Kagome and Miroku strolled through the streets. There were 8-year-olds learning how to gamble with candy and people smoking on their porch steps. Kagome sighed. It was a cold October day and she wearing a white tube top with spaghetti straps, and a pair of ripped jeans. The only thing keeping her warm was a black hoodie Bankotsu had given her last year. It had the strong aroma of smoke, but it'll do until her mom came back with the money for laundry

They passed by a liquor store and decided to stop by. Miroku walked up to the cashier and asked for a pack of cigarettes.

"Light or regular?" The cashier asked.

"Light." Miroku said. "And throw in a two lighters."

"What do you need two lighters for?" Kagome asked walking up to him with a can of Rockstar Energy Drink. The two paid for it and went on.

"Two lighters, just in case." Miroku said lighting a cigarette.

"In case of what?" Kagome said taking a swig of her Rockstar.

"Just in case." Miroku said taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Whatever." Kagome said. "Hey, I'll play you chicken."

"With what?" Miroku said. He accidently dropped his cigarette and muttered a few curses before he stepped on it.

"Gimme a cigarette." Kagome said settling down on the curb. "Put the cigarette ends on you fingers, first one you yell loses."

Miroku gave a cigarette to Kagome and pulled another one out for himself, "Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I read a book." Kagome said taking his spare lighter and lighting it up. "Ready?"

Miroku lit his up, "I really don't want to risk a finger for the sake of entertainment."

"Fine." Kagome said blowing a smoke ring. "You want to crash a party?"

"Which one?" Miroku said taking a short drag.

"That party Sango Taishyia is throwing."

"Upperclass Sango?" Miroku questioned raising an eyebrow. "The one…"

"Yes, the one that got you suspended for sexual harassment." Kagome rolled her eyes and put out her cigarette.

"If I get to see her sweet self again…" Miroku said putting his light out. "…sure it's fine with me."

"Mmmkay, then, let's go." Kagome said as she stood up and brush any stray ashes from her pants and off the she went. Miroku stood up and stood in the road brushing off ashes.

"So, Kago-"

"Miroku watch out!"

-**GP**-

**CH**: Cliffie? Why yes it is. Oh what will happen to our dear friend Miroku? Standing in the road like that. I guess you'll just have to read on. And also, short chapter yes, but they will get longer. Review & Thank You.

**Next Chapter**: Enter Upperclass Inuyasha.

Trust me, you'll find out what happens to Miroku next chapter (;


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangster's Paradise**

By: Chained Hearts

**CH**: My, my. I see people _are_ interested in what happened to Miroku. Hehe, maybe I can just keep you guys wondering. Nah, I'm not that evil. If you desperately want to know, wait until the end. There's a little surprise.

Again I must say, please give it until chapter 5. For those who get there and love it, review and read on. For those who get there and _don't_ love it, no one's stopping you from not reading it. Now, read on reviewers, read on!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in the following story. I do own the plot.

**Warning**: Characters may or will be OOC. References of drugs (mainly smoking), alchohol, and some gun use.

-**GP**-

Enter Aristocratic Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. The party his best friend, Sango, and him were throwing was about to start in a half-hour. '_This _has_ to be the biggest party ever._' He thought to himself.

Inuyasha Takahashi was a cocky, 16-year old half demon. Despite the mixed blood, he was very much popular. Mainly because he lived in one of the largest estates in Tokyo (not to mention owning a few houses), having the nicest car, and just plain being rich. That was his claim to fame, wealth.

His father was a business tycoon; owning and selling nearly every business in Japan. He was never home, but he manages to get the money to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half-brother, sharing the same father. Sesshomaru' mother, a full demon, had passed away as well as Inuyasha's human mother. Sesshomaru was a 20-year old with, how should this be said, not a stick, but a tree lodged up his ass. Sesshomaru mainly cared about handling their affairs, estates, and funds. He was only 20 and yet he worked more than his father.

Inuyasha stood up and took a breather from being inside the house. He walked down the many flights of stairs and sat on his front porch. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. His brother never approved of him smoking, but then again, Sesshomaru disapproved with many things Inuyasha did.

He took a long drag and blew a perfect smoke circle. '_Damn, if Kikyo is there…_'

"Inuyasha?" A feminine voice called for him. He blew smoke in the air and flipped on the porch light.

"Sango," Inuyasha said sitting down on the porch steps again. "What's up?"

"Smoking again?" Sango questioned raising an eyebrow at him. "You know you'll never make the basketball team this year if you keep this up."

"So?" Inuyasha said blowing another smoke circle. "I'm hanyou, remember."

"True, but then you won't be much of an asset to our team." Sango replied snatching the cigarette from his fingers and putting it out.

"So, what's up with our party?" Inuyasha said looking eyeing his new Ferrari.

"_Our_?" Sango questioned. "When did it become _our_ party?"

"It was my idea to throw a par–"

"Yes, it was your _idea_," Sango cut in. "but did you do any planning?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said blankly.

"What?" Sango asked giving him a look.

"Well I… I… you see I…" He stuttered.

"You did nothing." Sango said

"For the most part." He said resting his chin on his palm.

"Well you wanna head down to the house?" Sango asked standing up and brushing off her dress.

"Sure." Inuyasha said turning off the porch light. He brushed off any dirt on his black pants and went off with Sango.

-**GP**-

"So this is it?" Inuyasha said walking into a large, brightly lit, basement. "Your basement?"

"What did you expect?" Sango said playfully pushing him. "My room?"

"Well your room _is_ big enough for a party." Inuyasha said jokingly rubbing his chin. Sango gave him another playful push.

"Oh yes, we need a few security guards too." Sango said walking down the basement stairs.

"Why?" Inuyasha said following her.

"Some hoods might crash the party." Sango said furiously. "And that one Miroku guy…"

"The one who groped you and got suspended for it?" Inuyasha said playing with the remote for the strobe lights. "I hear his friends got jailed a few times."

"And he hangs out with a whore or something like that." Sango said cleaning up the bar.

"If he hangs out with a whore, why does he have the need to grope you?" Inuyasha said with a somewhat, childish tone.

"Beats me." Sango said pulling out some bottles of root beer and white wine.

"What's with the root beer?" Inuyasha said walking up to the bar and taking a seat.

"I'm having a craving." Sango said opening up the root beer and pouring herself some in a margarita glass. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at the glasses.

"Margarita glasses?" Inuyasha said skeptically. "What happened to just drinking glasses?"

"These aren't exactly 'glasses'…" Sango said tapping a margarita glass against the counter. "More like hard plastic."

"Why hard plastic?" Inuyasha said tapping a few glasses against the counter.

"Father got mad at me the last few parties we threw." Sango said resting her chin on her hand. "He came home to a living room full of broken glass…"

Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of their last parties. "…and Kohaku got a stitches for stepping on a few shards of glass."

Sango shook her head at the thought of it. Sango eyed the empty basement room. There were speakers, a makeshift stage, a disco ball, strobe lights, and a turntable. Inuyasha went to the turntable and started to scratch a few records. He was pretty good too.

"You know, Inuyasha." Sango said sitting on a chair at the bar and taking a sip of her root beer. "We don't have an MC or a DJ…"

"I know where your getting at." Inuyasha with a sly look. "We get one of the hoods to—"

"NO!" Sango roared. "No hoods in _my_ party!"

"Oh, so now it's _your_ party." Inuyasha said so very nonchalantly.

"Shut up." She sighed and threw a margarita glass at him. Inuyasha swiftly dodged the margarita rocket and continued on scratching.

"Well, we better get ready, I hear people outside." Inuyasha put his hand behind his head and proceeded to getting the guests.

-**GP**-

"Miroku watch out!" Kagome grabbed Miroku's arms and pulled him towards the sidewalk. Just then a police car came wailing past them. The only thing was the car came swerving on and off the road. The car came to a screeching halt and smoke rose everywhere. Someone came stumbling out of the driver's seat, and walked towards her and Miroku. Another figure came stumbling out of the car while the third smoothly made his way to them.

"Ha! I knew it would work!" A masculine voice bragged. The smoke soon cleared and the figures were more visible. It was, unsurprisingly, Koga, Bankotsu, and Naraku.

Kagome grew livid. Her face turned red in anger and the veins in her neck were very visible. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!"

The three stepped back and Miroku followed them. They knew damn well that when Kagome was angry like that, it wasn't good.

"It wasn't my fault." Naraku said pointing at Koga. "I volunteered to drive, but 'Wasted' here wanted so badly to drive."

"And you let him!" Kagome said putting a fist up.

"Well, no…" Baskotsu said with a crazy looking smile on his face. He was definitly stoned.

"He grabbed the keys, shoved me and Bankotsu in the back seat and drove."

"Wait, how'd you get the keys from the cops?" Miroku asked looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Naraku nabbed a gun from one of the cops." Bankotsu said lighting a cigarette. "You know how he is with guns."

"And the Koga was being stupid so he snatched the keys and we ran." Naraku said twirling the gun in his fingers.

"Ah, I see." Miroku said rubbing his chin. "Well I guess since you guys are here, let's go crash a party."

"Whose?" The three asked.

"That rich chick Sango." Kagome sneered. "Now let's go before they get any guards there."

"Right." The three troublemakers said in unison.

"Now, Koga, no drinks, Bankotsu, no smokes, and Naraku…" Kagome said folding her arms and eyeing the three. "…for heaven's sake toss that damn gun!"

"Yes ma'm." The three mockingly saluted. Kagome was the youngest out of the group, and yet she had those thosethree at her feet.

"I guess I'll be driving." Miroku said sticking his hand out in front of Koga expecting the keys. He refused to give them to Miroku.

"Koga…" Kagome said furiously. "…give him the damn keys."

"Yes ma'm." Koga said mockingly and gave Miroku the keys. "But it's the police car."

"I'll take care of that." Naraku said with an evil smile on his face. He made sure no one was in his way then shot the lights off. "Done."

"It still says 'Tokyo PD' on the sides." Miroku said looking at the car. Bankotsu reached into his a backpack he was carrying and pulled out black spray paint. He messily covered up the 'Tokyo PD.' Now it looked more like 'Kyo D.' Kagome shrugged it off and hopped in the front passenger's seat. Everyone else piled into the car and Miroku started it. The car started wailing and Miroku's patience grew weary.

"Damn car!" He yelled as he punched the radio and every button on the dashboard.

"Just drive the damn car!" Kagome spat. "Jeez, there's probably guards there now."

"Chill." Naraku said as calmly as possible.

"Umm, I think we have a problem…"

-**GP**-

**CH**: Ahh, my reviewers make me smile. Hehe, told you you'd find out what happened to Miroku. I'm thinking about changing the title. Gosh, I have such a bad titling thing. The title will have absolutely _nothing_ to do with the story like right now. So review and tell me if I should change the title. I have the whole entire story planned out, but the title doesn't really fit with what I have. Ay-yi-yi. Well thank you & review (:

**Next Chapter**: Party Crashers

Wonder what happened to them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gangster's Paradise**

By: Chained Hearts

**CH**: Smart for me! Two cliffies in a row! Well thanks for everyone who reviewed. For now I'm still keeping the title. It'll _probably_ fit in with the story later. LOL. Well I'm writing this chapter August 5. I'm struck with insomnia. It's 4:00 a.m. in the morning. Don't blame me if this chapter this screwy, blame my damn sleeping patterns.

Again I must say, give it until chapter 5. Still don't like it by then, stop reading.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, I use them in my twisted stories.

**Warning**: Characters may or will be OOC. Refrences of drugs (smoking), alchohol, and gun handling.

Now read on reviewers, read on (:

-x-

The Party Crashers' Chaos

"Umm, I think we have a problem…" Miroku said scratching his head.

"What!" Bankotsu yelled from the back seat. "How the hell are we gonna get to the party!"

"Ahh, shut it." Koga said punching him in the head. "No one cares what you say, your stoned!"

"And your wasted!" Naraku said hitting Koga.

"Shut up!" Miroku yelled. "All three of you!"

"What's wrong now." Kagome said kicking the glove compartment open.

"The car won't start." Miroku said turning the key.

"KOGA!" The 4 yelled.

"Whaaa-t?" Koga said. "I'm in trouble already!"

"Yes!" Kagome yelled, her face turning red in irritation. "You broke down the damn car!"

Miroku sighed, "I guess we can walk there, I mean it's only a few blocks until we get to their side of town."

"By then there'll be guards there." Kagome said.

"Wait! I got something!" Bankotsu said putting a finger up in the air.

"NO!" Miroku, Kagome, and Naraku yelled. Koga was snickering and laughing like a child.

"I haven't even tol—"

"NO!" The three yelled again.

"I was just gonna say that if we pass Kagome as that Kikyo chick…" Bankotsu said rubbing his chin. "…we can get in. She is a rich one right?"

"Like I said… NO!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not dressing like her!"

"Why not?" Miroku said. "You do look a lot like her."

"NO!" Kagome yelled again.

"But aren't you wearing a tube top already?" Miroku asked tugging at Kagome's hoodie.

"Yeah, but it has spaghetti straps." Kagome said taking off her hoodie.

"Perfect." Bankotsu said. "Now, just tell the guards we're friends of yours and we're set!"

"I guess it'll work." Kagome said messing around with her straps. "Sure why not. If it doesn't work, Bankotsu, we're sending you back to the cops."

"It's foolproof." Bankotsu said.

"Fine, fine." Kagome shook her head. "Any one have a white string, or something so I could put my hair up like her?"

Bankotsu rummaged through his bag, "White shoelaces?"

"That'll have to do." Kagome said and he tied her hair up in a low pony tail with the shoelace.

"Now, let's go before you guys do anything stupid." Miroku said getting out of the car. The five started walking the whole 4 or 5 blocks, and stopped when they heard the faint sound of loud music.

-x-

Sango's basement was packed. There were atleast a hundred or so people there (big house, big basement.) Inuyasha was playing around with the music and slowly became the DJ. He looked the part too; a black button up shirt 2 sizes too big, and his black pants were sagging, but not so much he looked like a hood.

"Miss Sango, just to inform you, a Miss Kikyo Taneshi has just arrived with four other men." A security guard said to Sango.

"Okay, be sure to keep a close eye on them." Sango said not feeling like yelling anymore.

"Yes Miss Sango." The security guard said and then left to guard the rest of the party.

--

"Damn it's cold in here." Kagome said putting her black hoodie on.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Koga said. Kagome followed him. Miroku mingled with a few ladies and Naraku tried to find some fire, being he was also a pyromaniac. Bankotsu just sat on the basement stairs and smoked.

Kagome sat on a chair at the bar. She rested her chin in her hand and sighed.

"Hi, I'm Rin." A girl with a cheerful smile and low pigtails greeted holding a margarita glass. "You want anything?"

Kagome looked at the open mini-fridge where all the drinks were kept. "I'll just have root beer."

"Why so down?" Rin asked getting the root beer.

"Tired." Kagome said putting her head down and used her arms as a pillow. "My friends wear me out."

"Ah, I see." Rin said. "Hoods?"

"Where are you getting at?" Kagome asked, her head shooting up.

"Your friends, their hoods aren't they?" Rin asked giving Kagome her drink.

"Yeah…" She sighed then took a sip.

"Sango and Inuyasha really don't like hoods." Rin said looking towards the two who were messing around with the turntables. "Both of them think they're just desperate troublemakers."

"How about you?" Kagome asked putting down the glass. "You like 'em?"

"They're okay." She said giving some other guy his order. "They can get into a whole lot of trouble but their pretty okay."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes grew wide. '_He's cute._'

"So what school do you go to?" Rin asked.

"Goshinbo High." Kagome said getting comfortable with talking to Rin.

"Sango used to go there." Rin replied casually leaning on the counter. "Then some guy touched her and she demanded a transfer. Now she goes to Tamada Private School with me and Inuyasha."

"Are they together?" Kagome asked sheepishly. "Sango and Inuyasha I mean."

"Nope." Rin replied. "They've known each other since they were little kids."

"I see." Kagome turned too look at Inuyasha again. This time Inuyasha looked at her. His face changed expression and he pushed his way to her. Kagome quickly turned around and drank her root beer. Someone abruptly took hold of her arms causing her to drop her drink.

"Aw Inuyasha!" Rin whined. "Now I'm going to have to clean it up."

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said giving her a rough shake.

"I'm not Kikyo." Kagome said desperately pulling out of his strong grip.

"Don't kid your self." Inuyasha said gripping tighter. "You look exactly like Kik-" He paused. Her scent was different from Kikyo's. She smelled of smoke rather than that dreaded perfume. And her eyes were softer than Kikyo's cold gaze. He let go of her and left.

"That, my dear, was Inuyasha." Rin said as she cleaned up the spilled root beer. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She said rubbing her arm where Inuyasha had grabbed it.

"So do you know Kikyo?" Rin asked as she poured Kagome a new glass of root beer.

"Yeah, kind of." Kagome said absently. "My friends and I crashed her party. She found out I was a hood, cussed me out, spat on me, then personally dragged me and my friends out of her house, conveniently throwing us in a mud puddle I might add."

"Yep, that's Kikyo for you." Rin said leaning on the counter again. "She thinks she's the most superior person living on _earth_. She uses her friends as her personal servants, making them run every errand she can think of."

"Sure seems that way to me." Kagome sipped some more of her drink. "At the party, she had 7 guys pampering her and 4 girls putting make up on her every five minutes."

The two began laughing and joking around. Suddenly there was a loud slap followed by a crash. There were audible pops and two people yelling. Kagome looked back and saw Sango turning red and Inuyasha holding her back. Kagome shook her head.

"I guess I besta' be going now." Kagome said. "I'll see you around."

Rin quickly sketched something on a piece of paper. "My phone number, if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Kagome took the paped and shoved it in her pocket. Naraku had found an open flame and threw pop rocks in it causing the popping noises. Miroku copped a feel on some girl and got slapped. And Bankotsu and Koga were arguing on who was more wasted, the two people yelling.

"You friggin' idiots!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone who was present at the party was a witness to Kagome's intimidation skills. "Didn't I tell you to get rid of the smokes, the booze, and the gun?"

"It's not a gun." Naraku said holding out a box full of pop rocks.

"Anything that _pops_." Kagome said turning red. "And the damn smokes?"

"Miroku's." Koga and Bankotsu said pointing to him. Kagome crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! I thought you meant just him!" He said pointing at Bankotsu.

"You're not Kikyo!" Sango yelled as she witnessed how Kagome intimidated these guys who were a few years older than her.

"And you just figured that out, Sherlock." Kagome said walking up the basement stairs and out of her house. "I'm going."

"What about us?" Koga, Bankotsu, and Naraku said. Miroku followed Kagome. She looked at Sango.

"You punish them." Kagome said. "But call the cops, and Miroku and I will personally TP your house."

Kagome had everyone in the room at her feet. They were all backed up near the stage and the 3 miscreants were begging Kagome to take them with her.

"Just take them with you." Sango said. "I don't want them here."

'_Damn, she's got more control than Kikyo will ever have._' Inuyasha thought taking a hard look at Kagome.

"Whatever." Kagome said looking at the three. "Just don't do anything stupid on the walk back."

"Yes Ma'am." The three mockingly saluted again and the 5 left.

Everyone in the party stared in awe. How can a girl so young, have so much control over three guys with issues? Inuyasha was in denial. There really couldn't be a girl as pretty and beautiful as her who can control such out of control guys. He immediately followed after her.

"Wait!" He yelled before she made it out the front door. Kagome stopped and looked back while the rest made their way out.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She said. "Why?"

"I was wondering, you wanna meet up sometime?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll meet you tommorow at the bus stop near First and Towa street?" Kagome said. It came to a shock to her. Did he even have the slightest clue she was a hood? I think not. But despite that fact, she was ready to bag herself a rich one.

"How about I pick you up?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about you pick me up at the bus stop at First and Towa?"

"How about I pick you up at your house?"

"How about no." Kagome said with a look that said 'I'll kill you if you keep this up.'

"First and Towa it is!" Inuyasha said. "6:00?"

"6:00." Kagome said. She looked behind her to see that the guys left. She waved goodbye and ran after them.

"Did you just ask Miss Scary Face for a date?" Sango asked witnessing the whole thing.

"Yes I did." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Sango asked with a 'WTF' look on her face.

"She's pretty." Inuyasha said walking towards Sango.

"That's what you said about every other damn girl you went out with." Sango sighed and shook her head.

--

"What was that about?" Koga asked.

"I got a date for tommorow." Kagome half squealed.

"With rich boy?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome said. "He's pretty cute too."

"Oh, Kagome please." Bankotsu said stepping in front of her and rubbing his chin. "How can he compete with these good looks."

Kagome gave him a good whack in the head. "You have no good looks. Just a cigarette and bad breath."

Kagome dug into her pockets and pulled out a pack of mints. "Here, you'll need."

Again, Koga was laughing hysterically.

"Kagome…" Said a voice. A very soft, light feminine voice. Kagome turned around and to her utter shock it was _her_.

-x-

**CH**: A reasonably long chapter. Boy, I finished this chapter all in 2 days, but it was mostly dialogue and what not. Well I had such a hard ass time getting this chapter to flow. I guess I did a pretty decent job, wouldn't you say? Anyway, I've gotten into the habit of updating every 2-3 days so at this rate, the cliffies won't be so bad. So thanks for reading and review (;

**Next Chapter**: This Can't Be Good

Wonder who _her_ is…


	4. Chapter 4

**Gangster's Paradise**

By: Chained Hearts

**CH**: Holy shizznits! I never knew you guys like this fic so much. Well, my rules are my rules and I'll be working harder on this one. (Insert cocky smile) here This has been a success! Haha!

Again, first 5 chapters are the guinea pig chapters. If, by chapter 5, you don't like it… stop reading.

**Disclaimer**: I have nothing to own except for this damn good plot (cocky smile)

**Warning: **Characters may or will be OOC. References to drugs (smoking), alcohol, and guns. Mild violence & language.

Now read on reviewers, read on (;

-x-

This Can't Be Good

"Kagome…" Said a voice. A very soft, light feminine voice. Kagome turned around and to her utter shock it was _Kikyo_. And she was _alone_.

"Don't tell me…" Kagome said sarcastically, "…your gonna spit in my face again and push me to a puddle of mud."

"Actually…" Kikyo started. "…I just came to ask if you really _did_ make a date with Inuyasha?"

"Are you stalking me now?" Kagome asked. "_Yes_ I made a date with him."

Kikyo laughed. "You serious?"

"Did I stutter?" Kagome said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I just came to tell you that he's _mine_." Kikyo said

"If he's yours then he really wants to get away from you if he's asking me out." Kagome replied. The four guys stood behind her.

Kikyo looked at her from her shoes on up. She was wearing worn out white Nikes, ripped jeans, and a black hoodie. "I really don't know what he sees in you."

"I'll tell you what he sees." Kagome said taking a step closer to her. "Not you."

"You did not just…" Kikyo trailed off and before long he hand came up, about to collide with Kagome's cheek. Fortunately she ducked and Kikyo missed.

"Please." Kagome said. "Try and _slap_ someone who's been in so many fights. You're pathetic."

"Break the date with Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome merely walked away.

"You're even _more_ pathetic than I thought you were."

-x-

When Kagome finally got home, something was off. She entered the house and turned on the lights. It was empty. There was nothing there. The T.V., the couch, the living room had nothing but the old ratty mattress she slept on and the badly stained rug. Kagome stook there for a while with her mouth wide open.

'_What the hell happened?_' she thought to herself. She checked what time it was from the wall clock. It was currently 9:47, her mom wouldn't be home for another hour. Kagome looked around for something to write on and found a napkin. She pulled out her eyeliner and left her mom a note saying what happened and that she'll probably sleep over someone's house for the night. She found some tape and stuck it on the front door.

'_Now, 'Roku's, Koga's, Naraku's, or Bankotsu's…_' Kagome thought. She went and took a quick shower to rid her of the scent of smoke. She dressed in her pajamas; blue and white flannel pajama pants with a tight white shirt. She put on a gray hoodie with her volleyball number and her last name on the back. Kagome tied her hair up, grabbed her keys and left.

"Can't go to Koga's, he's wasted, Bankotsu smokes too much, _definitely_ not Naraku's place…" Kagome kept thinking of people's houses to go to. Before long she found herself walking to Miroku's house. She went through the back window. Miroku's 'grandfather', or caretaker they called him, strongly disliked Kagome for reasons they don't understand. She found light in Miroku's room and went through th window, which he always kept open for Kagome.

"Miiiroookuu…" Kagome sing-songed as she slipped through the window. She wasn't surprised to find him lying down on his bed reading Playboy. Miroku looked up from the centerfold he was looking at.

"Something the matter, Kagome?" Miroku asked as Kagome finally got her left leg through.

"Yeah, your window is small." Kagome whine rubbing her legs. "You mind if I sleepover?"

"What happened to _your_ house?" Miroku said stashing the magazine under his mattress.

"I don't know, all our stuff is missing." Kagome said sitting on his bed.

"Robbery?"

"Couldn't be, I checked all the windows and I locked every door before I left."

"Repo man?" Miroku said.

"They wouldn't just barge in to an empty house, would they?"

"Your mom selling stuff to keep your house?"

"It's a possibility." Kagome said. "I just know I can't sleep without my music."

"Knock yourself out." Miroku said getting his CD case form under his bed.

"You're lucky you got all this stuff." Kagome said walking up to Miroku's computer and sat down.

"You're lucky you got a mom." Miroku said nodding towards the door.

"That I rarely see." Kagome said putting a CD in and playing it. "So, is that old drunk home?"

"Nope." Miroku replied opening his door. "Why else would I let you stay?"

"True, but then again, you wouldn't really care." She said. She went through his closet and found herself a spare blanket and pillow and she threw them on the floor. She had slow jams playing on Miroku's computer and about 10 minutes later, she fell asleep.

-x-

It was a Monday morning when Kagome had awoken. She fluttered her eyes open to Miroku who was already dressed for school. She looked at the alarm clock on the end table next to her, it was only 7:14. She yawned and streched and fixed up her blankets.

"I'm gonna go." Kagome yawned. "Is caretaker Mushin there? I don't feel like climbing out of your window."

"Yeah, he's out there passed out on the couch." Miroku said refixing his dragon tail. "You can go out the front, I doubt he'll wake up."

"Mmmkay." Kagome said scratching her messy hair and yawning. She opened the door and Miroku escorted her out, knowing how klumsy she can be when she's half asleep. They were almost at the front door when Kagome unintentionally sneezed and cursed, causing Mushin to wake up.

"M-Miroku… who is that?" He said rubbing his eyes.

Kagome sighed, "So much for 'I doubt he'll wake up.'"

"Is it that damn Kagome girl?" He said staggering towards the two.

"No, her name is Kikyo." Miroku said thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, I see." Mushin said. "Lying to cover for that she-devil are you?"

"Kagome, run." He whispered. Kagome quickly, but carefully, staggered away to her home three blocks away.

"Aye, what have I done to drive you to such… pathetic lowlifes?" Mushin asked staggering his way to Miroku.

"Just you being here pretty much explains it." Miroku mumbled. Mushin went back on the couch and fell asleep.

--

Kagome was on her way home when the wind started to pick up. Kagome braced herself since her body wouldn't strengthen up until after she ate. She pulled down her sleeves so it covered her hands and held herself, for the only thing keeping her from freezing from the wind was her hoodie.

"Kagome…" a female voice said behind her. "…what were you just doing walking from Miroku's house?"

She turned around and winced from the brightness of the light. She squinted and saw a girl, about her age, wearing tight jeans, a pink tank top and a jean jacket. She had dangling feather earrings and her hair was in a bun, held together with chopsticks and a feather.

"Nothing." She said sitting down on the pavement. "And what were you just doing _stalking_ me, Kagura."

"I wasn't _stalking_, I just happened to see you." Kagura said crossing her arms. Kagura was Naraku's younger sister by a year.

"Well, you mind walking me to my house since your just next door." Kagome yawned. "I haven't eaten yet."

"Sure." Kagura shrugged. "Don't want you falling in the streets.

--

When Kagome got home, some of their stuff was back. She found a note on the end table next to the couch and read it.

'_Kagome, sorry about the missing things. The repo-man came on my break, but I managed to get a 'furniture loan' from your grandfather. I just lost one of my jobs, so please help me and get a job. Remember, we need all the money we can get. I love you sweetie, I'll be home around 10:00 tonight. –Mom._'

Kagome sighed. Oh how she wished her brother never died. Their family went into debt for the surgery that was _supposed_ to save him. Now she needed to get a job so she can eat. She took a shower and changed into tight, light fade jeans, and a black off-shoulder long sleeve top. She had a black cloth belt, and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"I wonder if we have food." Kagome said to herself as she opened the refrigerator. There wasn't much. A gallon of orange juice, a gallon of milk, leftover sushi, and day old Jamba Juice. Kagome sighed and checked her pockets for what little money she had. She had a 5 dollar bill she smiled. '_Coffee and muffins for me today!_' Kagome was dancing and squealing in her head.

She snatched her backpack, and her keys and checked the time. It was 7:45 and school didn't start until 8:30. She had plenty of time to drop by a 7-11. Kagome went out the front door and locked it.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled from across the street. It was Kagura. She had been sitting on Bankotsu's porch the entire time smoking with Bankotsu. His brother, Jakotsu, was sitting on the windowsill with the windows open. She waved to them and ran across the street.

"Hey you guys." Kagome smiled and sat with them. Banktosu and Kagura held out a pack of cigarettes.

"Nah, I didn't eat yet." Kagome said.

"No food?" Bankotsu asked.

"Just leftover sushi from a hell of a long time ago, and day old Jamba Juice." Kagome thought about eating that for breakfast and gagged. "I have five bucks though, so I thought of getting a muffin and coffee."

"I'll come with you," Kagura said. "I need a new lighter anyway."

"Let's go at 8:00." Kagome said yawning a bit more. "So what are you doing today Bankotsu?"

"Nothing." He said puffing smoke it the air. He's a high school drop out. Bankotsu was only 17 in eleventh grade when he dropped out and he was now 19. "Really, Kagome, you should drop out."

"I can't." Kagome said resting her chin in her hand. "I need to get a good education so I won't go homeless."

"How're gonna pay for college?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"I have a sports scholarship." She replied looking up at the cloudy skies. The wind started to pick up. "I guess I should go now."

"I'm coming." Kagura said getting her backpack from Jakotsu, who was also a dropout. He is 17-years old and, to everyone in the neighborhood's surprise, openly gay.

Kagura is one of Kagome's only female friends. She was Kagome's age, only older by 7 months, and was still in school, though she strongly disliked it.

The two walked to the 7-11, and strangely, the wind got a little bit stronger.

-x-

It was well around 8:25 and Kagome and Kagura made it just in time to get to homeroom before the late bell rang. Kagome and Kagura were in same homeroom along with Miroku. Naraku had already graduated high school and was training to be a firefighter (funny, since he's a pyromaniac.) Koga was a year older than the three, so he was in twelfth grade. Miroku was the same age as Koga, older by a few months, but he got held back one year.

The late bell rang and their homeroom teacher, who was also the eleventh grade history teacher, entered the room. She was tall and willowy. She had long, chestnut brown hair and wore glasses that complimented her features. She wasn't much older than 25.

"Good morning class." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Yamata." The class replied. She was one of the coolest teachers in the hellhole they called school. Ms. Yamata made everything interesting, even history.

"Now, just go on about your business. Nothing to discuss today." She said as she sad at her desk, working on some plans on her computer. "Oh yes, and Ms. Higurashi, see me when the period is over."

Kagome sunk low in her chair. "This can't be good."

-x-

**CH**: This chapter was hard to write for some odd reason. Jeez, I don't want the block to hit me! I have this whole story planned out, beginning, some of the middle, and the end. The events, I'm making off the top of my head to make things interesting. Damn, I have so many ideas for other stories (better stories) but I really want to finish this. I already have a sequel in mind to. LOL. Well thanks for reading and review (;

**Next Chapter**: What Became of the Date

Kagome's luck worsens as her love deepens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gangster's Paradise**

By: Chained Hearts

**CH**: Ahh, this story is going so well. Sucks how I know how it's going to end and my mind is already thinking up of a sequel. Explaining why I can't keep my head into the story. Ay-yi-yi. My head hurts.

Ahem, this is the _fifth_ chapter. If you still dislike it, stop reading. It's not like I can do anything about it. And if you do like it, please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha & co. I just own the plot.

**Warning**: Character may or will be OOC. References of drugs (smoking), alcohol, and guns.

Now, read on reviewers, read on (;

-x-

What Became of the Date

"Now just go on about your business. Nothing to discuss today." She said as she sat at her desk, working on some plans on her computer. "Oh yes, and Ms. Higurashi, see me when the period is over.

Kagome sunk low in her chair. "This can't be good."

"Oh come on Kagome," Kagura said hitting her chair. "It's probably just nothing."

"_Probably_." Kagome said raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, Kagura, that's reassuring."

"Come on Kagome." Miroku said. "You're the smartest in the 'hood. What can happen?"

"Let's see, my grades could've slipped causing me to get kicked off the basketball _and_ volleyball teams which means I lose my scholarship, which means I can't go to college, which means I'm gonna be homeless." Kagome said covering her face with her hand and slowly pulling it down causing some of her eyeliner to smudge.

She may have been the smartest in the neighborhood, but she was the one with the most financial troubles. Her father had died with too much unfinished business, which caused his family to suffer such grim debts.

The trio continued on talking about what Ms. Yamata could call Kagome up for. Each time they mentioned something, her worries ran deeper and deeper. Some friends they are. Aren't they supposed to be _helping_ Kagome get over it? How did she come to have such friends?

By the time Kagome drowned out the negative thoughts of what Ms. Yamata could want, the bell rang. '_Nice timing_.' She thought to herself sarcastically. She picked up her backpack and walked up to Ms. Yamata's desk.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." Ms. Yamata said to herself as she searched something on her computer. Kagome gulped. "Kagome, your grades have been slipping a lot lately."

'_I knew it_.' She rolled her eyes.

"I _am_ aware of your problems at home, but don't let it get in the way of your studies." Ms. Yamata said as she printed something out. "The term doesn't end until late November. It's mid-October."

Kagome just stood there and nodded to everything she said. "If your grades keep falling at this rate, you'll lose your athletic scholarship. And isn't that what you've always wanted? To make it to Tokyo University?"

She nodded again. The thought of her losing her scholarship would affect her in every single way possible. Basketball and volleyball were her tickets out of poverty and homelessness. She hated the fact she and her mother had to live this way. And her mother had always dreamed of her going to Tokyo U, for it was a dream she couldn't fulfill due to having Kagome.

Kagome sighed then put on a small smile. "Thank you Ms. Yamata."

Ms. Yamata handed her a grade printout and her eyes widened at the sight of her grades. P.E. B, History C, Chemistry C-, Advanced Literature D, Geometry D-, and Art B-. Never has Kagome seen a D in her life. Maybe a C or two, but never a D.

She didn't understand the B+ in P.E. and the B- in art. She was pretty confident she had A+ in both classes. Then she remembered, she had been smoking lately. The smoking affected her running ability in P.E. which meant it would affect her performance in basketball and volleyball. Her art grade was due to her lack of sleep. She wasn't able to hold a pencil as steadily as she used to.

Her GPA was down to a 2.25. Any lower and she'd be shifted off to Saturday school.

-x-

After school that day, Kagome decided to do a little… borrowing. Which to her is like shopping, but she'd have to return the clothes. She looked through Kagura's closet, for she had so many clothes and shoes. Some of which were stolen, nonetheless.

"How'd you get the security tags off of it?" Kagome asked admiring some expensive shoes.

"It's a secret." Kagura winked. "Now hurry up and pick an outfit before…"

"Kagura, I thought mother told you to clean your room?" Said a little girl with emotionless eyes, a pale face, and snow white hair.

"Kanna, isn't mother _gone_ right now?" Kagura replied harshly to her younger sister. "Now go on about your business."

"Then do not place the blame on me, you hypocritic witch." Kanna said softly without emotion.

"You have a little sister?" Kagome blinked as she pulled out a mini-skirt and an off shoulder shirt. "How come you never told me about her?"

"She has mental issues." Kagura snarled. "She can't feel any emotions nor can she process other people's feelings."

"Oh, I see." Kagome said picking out some shoes.

"That brat can be so annoying at times," Kagura snorted, "always being such a good little baby."

Kagome smiled, but on the inside, she had wished she could experience the same feelings with her little brother. She wanted to experience having a nuisance around her, and having her little brother look up to her.

Kagome laid out the clothes on Kagura's bed. "A pretty good outfit to me." Kagome said.

"Ah, this was a classic outfit." Kagura said looking at her choice of clothes. She had a black off-shoulder shirt with 'Peace' written in blue graffiti and a flowers going up the left side of it, and a modest length mini-skirt. Not too short to be slutty, but not too long to be insecure.

"You don't say." Kagome said crossing her arms and looking at her chosen outfit.

"You want it?" Kagura asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"You want it, the outfit I mean." Kagura asked.

"Why are you asking?" Kagome asked back.

"I know your in a tough position right now." Kagura said. "With your finances and dating."

"Are you saying this is charity?" Kagome said. "Because I don't take charity."

"I'm just saying, it's an early birthday present." Kagura said. "Your birthday _is_ next week."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Don't tell me your stupid enough to forget your own birthday." Kagura said shaking her head. "And I thought you were the smart one."

"I did not forget my own birthday!" Kagome yelled in her defense.

"Riight." She replied sarcastically. "Now when did you say this guy was going to pick you up?"

"Around 6:00." Kagome said changing in Kagura's walk-in closet.

"It's 5:30 now, shouldn't you get going home?" She asked.

"5:30!" Kagome yelped from inside the closet. "I told him to pick me up at First and Towa."

"What! That's a 2 damn miles from here!" Kagura yelled. "Why'd you tell him to pick you up there!"

"Because he's upperclass." Kagome said meekly, stepping out of the closet.

"You bagged a rich one!" Kagura gasped. "Damn! You serious!"

"Yeah, and I don't want him to figure out that I'm a hood." Kagome said quietly, and she fixed her hair. "Especially a hood that's part of a gang."

"True," Kagura said lying down on her bed with her hands behind her head. "They usually get freaked once you say 'Oh yeah, did I mention I'm in a gang?'"

"Yep." Kagome said getting her keys from Kagura's table. "I should go now, if I run fast enough, I can get there in 15 minutes flat."

"Mmkay." Kagura said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Just don't fall in the street, 'kay?"

"Shut up." Kagome said grabbing her backpack as she ran out the door.

-x-

Kagome made it in time to the bus stop at First and Towa. She was panting really hard and took a seat at the bench. Her backpack was sitting on her lap and her breathing finallycalmed down. She remembered she had a Rockstar in her backpack and she stuck her head in feeling how cold the can was.

"Need help looking for something?" Someone said from in front of her. Kagome got startled and she pulled her head out of her backpack

"Huh, oh, that, uhmm, it's nothing!" Kagome said with a big embarrassed smile. She looked up and her eyes met with golden eyes.

"So, are we going?" He asked with a hint of impatience.

"Uhmm, hehe, yeah sure." Kagome said, her face turning a light shade of pink. '_Don't hint you're a hood, don't hint_.'

"Let's go then." Inuyasha said pulling out the keys to his Ferrari. Kagome followed and sat in the passenger seat.

"So where're you from?" He asked.

Kagome stiffened and her heart raced. '_Not from where I live, not from where I live._' "I live… around."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I mean I live around town." Kagome said laughing nervously. '_He's different from all the upperclassmen._'

"Oh…" He said stopping at a red light. '_She's… different. I just can't put my finger on it._'

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked getting comfortable.

"I don't know, how about something to eat?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sure."

"Umm, what time do you need to be home?" Inuyasha asked. "Wouldn't want your parents biting my head off."

Kagome stiffened again. Tough spot, she tells him about her parents, he'll _know_ she's a hood. "Umm, they wouldn't really mind."

"Are you sure." Inuyasha blinked.

"Whya re you so worried about my… parents biting your head off?" Kagome asked relaxing again.

"You don't know how many times I lost a date because their parents _forbade_ them to see me."

"So your like the troublemaker type, eh?"

"You can say that." Inuyasha said.

"Ah, I live for that kind of stuff." Kagome said.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha asked.

'_Damn, this boy is clueless_.' "Oh nothing." Kagome smiled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said parking his car in front of a café.

It was a small building with a neon sign that read 'Marusha Café.' Kagome sat in the car and looked at the café. It looked… well, expensive.

'_It's like a friggin' milion dollar Starbucks!_' Kagome winced at said thought.

"Well are you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly as he started walking. Kagome nodded and followed after him.

"So, the names Kagome, right?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." She said rubbing her arms. The wind was beginning to pick up again and Kagome was dumb enough not to being a jacket. Inuyasha politely opened up the door and a burst of heat hit Kagome. She cringed at the sudden wave of heat then stepped inside.

It was so… elegant. Kagome stood at the doorway dumbfounded. There were dim lights, causing the café to look somewhat orange. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee and pastries filled the air, as well as the sound of people chatting about how their day went. Inuyasha went ahead to the counter where they placed orders. Kagome followed.

"Haru." Inuyasha called for there wasn't a cashier to help them. A man with jet black hair and piercing bluish-gray eyes stepped out from a swinging door that lead to the kitchen.

"Yeah." He said as casually as ever.

"Kagome this is Haru, he owns the café." Inuyasha said. "Haru, my date."

"Ahh, she's looker." He said leaning on the counter. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing with a dog like him?"

Inuyasha growled. "Haru's a close friend of mine."

Kagome laughed nervously. These were _seriously_ rich people. Haru was no older than 17 and he _owned_ a magnificent looking café.

"So whaddya want?" Haru asked banging the cash register.

"Just a Cappuccino for me." Inuyasha said pulling out his wallet.

Kagome eyed the menu until something caught her eye. "Double Mint Espresso… Tall."

"You want it decaf?" Haru asked putting their orders into the cash register. "That stuff's pretty strong."

"I've had stronger." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"How many times did I hear that…" Haru muttered, rolling his eyes. Inuyasha glared at him and growled.

"Double Mint Tall it is." Haru sighed. He took Inuyasha's money, gave him his change, and went back into the swinging doors.

"Let's go sit down." Inuyasha said walking off towards a booth. "Haru'll bring our things."

Kagome nodded and followed. She leaned on her elbow, sitting opposite Inuyasha, and sighed. The two were silent for a while until Kagome broke the silence.

"Okay, so why did you _really _ask me out?" Kagome asked slamming her hands down.

"There's just something about you that I like." Inuyasha said looking at her. "I can't really point it out, but I really like it."

"Liar, it's because I look like that Kikyo chick…" Kagome mumbled.

"What would give you that idea?" Inuyasha asked, his dog ears twitching.

"You mean you heard that?" Kagome said, being clueless enough to not see his dog ears twitching.

Inuyasha sighed. '_She may have a lot of control, but damn is she clueless._' He pointed to the top of his head and Kagome gasped followed by an 'ohhh, I see.'

"Here, _m'lord_." Haru said mockingly dropping Inuyasha's Cappuccino in front of his and gently putting Kagome's coffee in front of her.

"Just for that, you don't get a tip." Inuyasha growled.

"None needed." Haru said sliding next to Kagome. "Just being in the presence of this beautiful young lady is enough of a tip."

"Damn you remind me of Miroku." Kagome said scooting away from him.

"_Miroku_?" Inuyasha questioned. "You mean you know that lech that harassed Sango?"

Kagome stiffened. '_Oh no. He _knows_ he's a hood!_' "Not really. He hits on me a lot though."

"So you two go to the same school?"

"Yeah." Kagome said leaning on her elbow again. Her eyes began to wander as Inuyasha told Haru to leave. Suddenly someone caught her eye. She had pale skin, hair tied in a bow, and blank eyes. Kagome gasped, '_Kikyo!_'

Their eyes met and a devious smile formed on Kikyo's face.

-x-

**CH: **Boy, I'm having a hard time writing. I just got my hair relaxed & highlighted and I think the chemicals are getting to my head. I got so confused on writing this chapter it pissed me off. Again, my mind is drifting. I'm kind of losing a hold of my story. Gahh! Well I hope you will still enjoy the story no matter how lost my mind is. LOL. Thank you & review (:

**Next Chapter**: What Became of the Date II


	6. Chapter 6

**Gansgter's Paradise**

By: Asinine Addiction

**AA**: Ahh, if you made it here, must mean you're still into this. Well due to my recent hair changes I forgot to mention that Kagome's grades have something to do with the plot of the story, if any of you were wondering. It causes her to… well why should I spoil it? So here's the new chapter for those who like, starting to like, or still skeptical but willing to give it a try. Also, I changed my pen name again. Sorry for the inconvenience. This _will_ be the last time I change it. I like expirementing until I find something I like & this is **definitely** something I like.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, I just write.

**Warning**: Characters may or will be OOC, but I will try to keep them as in character as possible, for those who hate OOC. References of drugs (smoking), alcohol, and guns. Stereotypes will come into view for this chapter (these are stereotypes I've grown up with & I personally hate them with passion. If you're offended, tell me and I'll try to fix it). Major Kikyo bashing.

Also, this is going to be a short chapter since this is continuing from last chapter.

Now read on reviewers, read on (:

-x-

What Became of the Date II

Kagome and Kikyo's eyes met and a devious smile formed on Kikyo's face. Kagome quickly jerked her head, facing the other way.

"Something the matter?" Inuyasha asked. "You seem tense."

"Oh it's nothing." Kagome said with a fake smile on her face. The front door opened, ringing a bell, and Haru went to check who just came in. He had a large smile on his face thinking it was a beautiful girl, but instantly sighed when he found out it was just Kikyo.

She casually walked around and pretended to run into Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh, Inuyasha! I didn't know you were here!" She said as if she didn't know. Kikyo, being the cocky girl she is, pushed Kagome against the wall and sat down next to her.

"I see your with a _date_." Kikyo said disgusted, eyeing Kagome fiercely. Kagome pushed her back a little bit, so she had some room to fit.

"Yeah, Kikyo, Kagome. Kagome, Kikyo." Inuyasha said lazily. Kagome just looked back at Kikyo with fire in her eyes. She pushed the hair that went in her face when Kikyo pushed her. Kikyo just smiled at her pain.

Inuyasha didn't like Kikyo much, being that she thinks she's queen of the world. They used to love each other, until Kikyo noticed the power she had being wealthy and all. She was the second wealthiest person on their block, next to Inuyasha.

"So did she tell you?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked leaning on his elbow. Kagome sat there furious. She knew she was going to tell Inuyasha what she knows about her.

"That she's a …"

"…I'm a owner of a restaurant." Kagome cut in. She glared at Kikyo and had a mental image of her pinning her on the ground.

"Oh what a lie." Kikyo said eyeing Kagome. "You can obviously tell she's dressed like a _hood_."

"You're a… hood?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes wider than dinner plate.

"Obviously." Kikyo said crossing her arms. "I mean, she dresses like a whore, with the mini-skirt, and the off shoulder shirt."

Kagome's face turned beet red in fury, but she refused to do anything that'll scare Inuyasha away – though the _hood_ thing may have already done enough damage. She couldn't throw the _whore_ thing back to Kikyo, since she was wearing a tight shirt, and jeans.

Kikyo continued verbally bashing, and stereotyping Kagome, "She probably does drugs, and drinks. I mean, come one, all her friends are wasted. And what hood wouldn't be wasted? And she hangs out with a pervert, so chances are, she whores herself to him and lost her _purity_."

That did it. She just poured the kerosene on Kagome's fire. How dare that control freak question her … _purity_. Kagome's eyes lit up like flames. Her chest pounded so hard, you can practically hear it. She had enough.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY PURITY, DAMN YOU!" Kagome yelled pushing Kikyo off the booth. Kagome hovered on top of Kikyo, who was trying to make herself cry for pity. Kagome was to the point where she didn't care. She didn't care if Inuyasha hated her for being a hood, and she didn't care if she got arrested.

"Just because I'm a hood doesn't mean I get wasted all the time. Just because I'm a hood doesn't mean I whore myself for money. Just because we live on the bad part of town, just because we get in trouble a lot, just because we're drop outs, just because we don't have much money, just because we don't have both our parents, and just because we're who we are, doesn't mean we're any less different from you.

"I mean, who are you to think that? Who do you think you are to judge us like that? We may not be as rich as you, but godammit at least we don't treat the people the way you do! This goes for everyone who's ever _thought_ once that hoods are nothing but stupid, good-for-nothing, trouble makers who get wasted everyday!" Kagome looked at everyone who was staring at her in the café.

"I'm a hood and I'm DAMN PROUD OF IT!" Kagome yelled, though on the inside, she hated being criticized and stereotyped.

By know Kikyo was in fetal position crying for attention… and for someone to call the cops. "But you do get wasted all the time!" Kikyo yelled through her forced tears.

"Not _all_ of us do." Kagome said sternly. "If they get wasted, that's their decision! That's like saying every upperclassman is like you!"

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha was speechless.

"Don't say anything." Kagome said glaring at him. "You stereotyped us as well. I should've known better than to go out with someone like _you_."

She grabbed her bag and stormed out the door. Tears began streaming down her face. She hated what happened, being labeled like that. Though she was also a little bit proud, that she can defend everyone in her 'hood like that.

"KAGOME!" a yell came from behind her. She didn't really recognize the voice so she turned around. To her surprise, Inuyasha followed her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said hugging her. "Now I know why I fell for you."

"Why." Kagome said coldly. "Because you thought you could get some?"

"No, because you're not afraid." Inuyasha said. "I was wrong to stereotype you and your friends like that. It was foolish of me to ever think that all of you are trouble makers."

Kagome cried on him. It deeply reminded her of everything that happened that brought her to where she is now. Crying on some upperclassman that likes her.

"Please, stop crying." Inuyasha said. "I hate it when girls cry, especially when it's my fault."

Kagome just kept crying. Everything she had locked up inside of her just exploded. '_And here I am, crying on some stranger's shoulder._' Kagome thought as she felt him rubbing her back. He _was_ still a stranger to her, but this moment, it made her feel as if they've known each other a while.

"What do you mean, I'm not afraid?" Kagome said, her tears slowed down.

"I mean, you're not afraid to speak up. You're not afraid to get hurt." Inuyasha said. "Us upperclassmen, we're not afraid because we have guards, and alarms, and other things. But you, you have guts."

Kagome smiled at that. "Being on the streets teaches you a lot."

"Now stop crying so I can get you home."

"No, you don't have to," Kagome said wiping tears off of her face. "if the guys ever find out I was crying, they'll kill you."

"But it's pretty cold out here and you don't have a sweater." Inuyasha said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be-" Kagome sneezed. "-fine."

"Come on, I don't want you getting sick." Inuyasha said putting his sweater around her. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring." Kagome said, kissing him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed.

"We'd better go, the winds picking up."

Kagome nodded and the two went off.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was watching, angrier than the first time she met her. She watched them walking to the car and suddenly remembered something.

'_Next week is her birthday…_' Once again, a devious smile crossed her features.

-x-

**AA**: Once again I must apologize for the name change, stereotypes, and chapter length. But I grew up living in the 'ghettos.' When I was about 10, the kids at my school would always say I was _uncool_ because my family couldn't afford getting the latest shoes or whatever. And someone spread a rumour about me smoking, so that really pissed me off. So I guess this story has a little piece of me in it. Please review and tell me if anything bothered you so I can get rid of it, because I don't want anyone getting offended.

**Next Chapter**: Surprise!

Kikyo has something in mind again…


	7. Chapter 7

**Gangster's Paradise**

By: Asinine Addiction

**AA**: Okay, well here's the 7th chapter. This is best story I've ever written! Well, only because my other fics are like only a chapter long. Haha. But it _is_ the best story I've ever written. Even beating my lost fics! So thanks for the reviewers you guys, I really appreciate it.

Oh yes, I think you guys should know this. My updating every few day will be slowed down to a few chapter every week or so. School is starting and I'll be bombarded with… _geometry_ papers. Oh how I loathe math.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the crew, only the plot.

**Warning**: Character may or will be OOC. References to drugs (smoking), alcohol, and gun use. & The gang part of the story will come in to view. Oh yeah, this chapter will be long.

Now read on reviewers, read on!

**-x-**

Surprise!

It was a week after the episode at the café. Kagome and Inuyasha have been meeting each other on a daily basis. Inuyasha was still having a hard time accepting that Kagome was a hood, but learned to deal with it. Kagome didn't see Inuyasha as much of a stranger anymore. Who knew that within a week's time, those two would be the most talked about couple on _both_ sides of town. Though there were still many things those two didn't know about each other.

Kagome winced at the sunlight pouring from the half opened window in the living room. She let out a squeal when her eyes met with the sun, then got up from her bed… err, _mattress_. She looked at the time. It was 7:00 a.m., Friday morning. Kagome stretched then took a quick shower. '_It's-_' she yawned, '_-my birthday!_' she thought sleepily as she got out of the shower, wrapping herself in a lilac towel. She went to her mother's room, where she kept her clothes, and picked out her outfit for the day.

She dressed in a tight, white collared shirt and with a black tank-top underneath, and a pair of black Dickies. She unbuttoned most of the buttons on her shirt to reveal the tank-top underneath. This wasn't at all _slutty_, for she didn't show any cleavage. Kagome rubber banded the ends of her pants so she wouldn't step and rip it. Kagome looked out the window of her mother's room; there was a light breeze. Kagome picked out a plain white hoodie then proceeded on to her makeup.

She wanted to look nice today, considering it _was_ her 17th birthday. A little eye shadow, some mascara, and eyeliner were all she needed. Some lip gloss to make her lips look more luscious than it already was and her special touch, some natural, light pink lip gloss to make her lips look absolutely irresistible.

Kagome sighed and checked the time, yet again. It was now 7:35. She had about an hour until school started, so she decided to walk around the neighborhood. Kagome swiftly tied her hair up in a high ponytail, letting her bangs hang loose. She looked around for some trinkets she can put on. She found a necklace with her name on it and hoop earrings.

"Happy birthday to me!" Kagome gleefully said to herself as she stuffed her feet into an old pair of Chuck Taylors. She snatched her backpack along with her half-finished geometry homework and rushed out the door, remembering last minute to lock it. Kagome sighed and turned around to face the house across the street from hers – Banktosu's house.

He was in the same place, everyday, doing the same thing with the same people. On the porch step with Kagura and Jakotsu on the windowsill smoking a few cigarettes before the majority of them left for school.

"Kagome!" He called out standing up and stretching. Kagome waved to him then ran across the street, skillfully avoiding zooming cars, motorcycles, buses, and taxies.

Jakotsu got off of his windowsill for a moment when Kagome had reached the other end of the street. He came out of the front door holding a paper bag and something wrapped in toilet paper and a shoelace.

"Here Kagome." Jakotsu leaped on Kagome giving her a tight hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Kagome said meekly with a smile on her face. She gracefully accepted the presents from Jakotsu. "The one wrapped in toilet paper in Bankotsu's." Jakotsu informed. Kagome smiled and sat down next to them.

"Oh yeah, Kagome," Kagura said. "I got you something this morning."

Kagura handed her a cupcake with 'Happy Birthday Kagome' messily written in icing, and coffee. "Thought I'd treat you to breakfast this morning."

"Aww thanks you guys!" Kagome said as she began to unwrap Bankostu's present. It was a silver locket with the letter 'K' engraved on the front. Next, Kagome opened up Jakotsu's present. Inside the paper bag was a jewelry box. It had three mirrors and it had a teddy bear dancing.

"How'd you guys get this?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"How else?" Kagura spoke for the two of them. "They jacked it off some store or something."

"It took a hell of a lot of waiting to get that too." Jakotsu remarked with a smile. Kagome put the locket on top of her necklace and went back home to put the jewelry box away. While at home, she checked the time, yet again. It was 7:45. Kagome made it a habit, now, to check the time every so often.

When Kagome came back outside, the whole crew was out there.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" The all yelled from across the street. She smiled and ran back across the street. When she got there, she was overwhelmed with presents, and things from her friends – most of which were stolen or used. Kagome would've fell in the middle of the street carrying everything if Miroku and Koga hadn't helped her carry her things.

The trio were exiting Kagome's house when a red Ferrari pulled up to the curb. Everyone on Bankotsu's porch steps crowded around the nice car.

"Oh Kagome," Kagura called with a sly look, "your boy toy is here."

Kagome immediately turned 7 shades of red before Miroku gave her a little push. Koga was the first to confront him though.

"So, you're the guy Kagome's been seeing." Koga said eyeing him.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. Koga pulled Kagome next to him and put his arm around her.

"You got guts to come by here alone." Koga commented.

"You're point would be…? Inuyasha said with the same look plastered on his face.

"Just don't hurt her." Koga said. "Or else me and Naraku will have to pop a-"

"Koga I think that's enough." Miroku cut in. "I think what he's trying to say is-"

"It's you!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku looked puzzled.

"Have we met?" He said putting his arm around Kagome.

Kagome pushed his arm off of her shoulder. "He's Sango's best friend."

"Sango, huh?" Miroku mused putting a finger on his chin. "Sounds familiar."

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot." Kagome said glaring at Miroku while she hugged Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a bouquet of flowers. "I didn't know what kind you liked, so I picked a few of my mother's favorites."

The bouquet consisted of Roses, Carnations, Lilies and a small Cherry Blossom in the middle of it all. Kagome's eyes widened. "H-How'd you get all these flowers in the middle of October?"

"I have… _my ways_." Inuyasha said winking at her. "I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said, still stunned at the flowers. Inuyasha hopped in his car and started the engine, only to find a drooling Jakotsu in the passenger seat.

"You're pretty cute." Jakotsu said batting his eyelashes.

"Umm, thanks?" Inuyasha said backing away a little bit.

"JAKOTSU!" Everyone yelled. Kagome walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"He's mine, back off, or you'll have to answer to Miroku and his Playboy magazines." Kagome threatened as he dragged him out of the car.

"NOO!" Jakotsu yelled. "No _girls_! How _repulsive_!"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Girls? Repulsive? Since when do you think _I'm_ repulsive?"

"Oh no Kagome!" Jakotsu took it back. "I didn't mean that, I just meant I don't like girls. NO! I mean…"

"Jakotsu, you're hopeless" Kagome rolled her eyes, and then turned to smile at Inuyasha. "Sorry about him, he's-" She glared back at him, "-kind of… well he's just kind of difficult."

"Whaddya mean difficult!" Jakotsu yelled from behind.

"I'm guessing you're late for school." Kagome waved. "I'll see you later then."

Inuyasha waved back and drove off. Kagome was blushing. Boy was she lucky to have a guy like that. And if Jakotsu has a thing for him, he _must_ be a great guy. Kagome was lost in her thoughts until Kagura put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go Kagome." Kagura said. "You'll see your boy toy later."

"Would you stop calling him my boy toy!" An aggravated Kagome said as she brushed Kagura's hand off of her shoulder. "Now let's go."

**-x-**

"It _may_ be her birthday, but no way will I take pity on some… _street rat_ who makes a fool of me like that." Said a scheming Kikyo on the other side of town. "And she thinks she can go off with my man! How dare she. Inuyasha is just playing hard to get! He knows he wants me. He _will_ be mi-"

"Umm, Kikyo, who are you talking to?" Sango asked as she casually passed by with her friend, Hiten.

"Yeah and what's with the 'Inuyasha will be mine' crap?" Hiten asked stifling a laugh. "He's going out with someone y'know?"

"NO! He's playing hard to get! He just wants me to feel JEALOUS!" Kikyo yelled. In return she received many stares and a few giggles.

**-x-**

"So Kagome…" A perverted looking Miroku asked Kagome. "…What will you and your… _boy toy_ be doing tonight?"

That question received him two slap marks on his cheek. Both Kagura and Kagome had hit him.

"**Not **my _boy toy_." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"I'm tired of your perverted antics." Kagura growled. "What a dirty mind! How dare you talk about our Kagome like that!"

"Kagura, I'm not a baby." Kagome said with an angered look. "I'm 17, remember."

"Ladies, violence is obviously unnecessary." Miroku said as his hand traveled to their cheeks (down south.)

Again, two severely bruised arms. Boy, can those two hit.

"Now can we _please_ get to school so I can finish my Geometry homework!" Kagome pleaded and she picked up a semi-conscious Miroku. Kagura picked up the other half of Miroku – the _bottom_ half. "You mean you didn't finish it yet?"

"Nope. And what a nice way to spend the first few hours of my birthday, being groped by my best friend then dragging him to school." Kagome said dropping the upper half causing him to his head on the pavement. "Let's just leave 'em here."

"Good idea." Kagura said dropping the other half. "Later perv."

"L-Ladies!" Miroku said crawling after them. "W-Wait! Have you no pity!"

"So, Kagome." Kagura said ignoring the fact Miroku had caught up to them, still crawling. "Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Well he knows the fact you're a hood," Kagura began. "But does he know about… well the Shiki Tama?"

"Not to mention the other two." Miroku said finally getting up. "The Ookami and the Shichinintai."

"No…" Kagome said shakily. '_I just hope Kikyo doesn't find out._'

**-x-**

'_Shiki Tama, eh?_' Thought a young lady hiding behind the bushes. '_This'll get me a raise._'

The girl quickly dialed on her cell phone. "Hello… I'm sorry but this is important… yes it's about that street rat… her, the pervert and another chick were talking about something called the Shiki Tama… yes, I'll look it up… it probably is… okay bye." And with that she continued following the three.

**-x-**

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she walked to 2nd period with him. "How's that _hood_ girl of yours?" She said with a hint of disgust.

"She's good." Inuyasha said blankly.

"She hasn't tried anything on you yet has she?" Sango asked rubbing shoulders with him.

"What?" Inuyasha stopped. "Where'd you get an idea like that!"

"Someone tipped me that she wasn't… _pure_ anymore." Sango said with much disgust. She was never going to like hoods. _Ever_.

"I thought you didn't like Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked continuing to walk.

"Well you never know, she could actually be right for once." Sango commented with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hell will freeze over before she ever says the truth about someone other than herself." Inuyasha scoffed. "No, wait, scratch that, the log up Sesshomaru's butt will finally come out when that happens!"

"Whatever." Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me if one of her friends shoot you." She said poking him with her index finger and thumb up resembling a gun.

The two managed to get to their 2nd period before their teacher got there.

"Really, Sango, do you _have_ to hate every girl I go out with?" Inuyasha said. "First Yura, then Kikyo, now Kagome!"

"Ah, so that rat _does_ have a name!" Sango said in fake triumph.

"Sango…" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Okay, I'll stop." Sango stifled a laugh. "But seriously, are you _that_ desperate?"

"I am _not_ desperate!" Inuyasha yelled right before the bell rang. Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"This isn't over you… person, you!" Sango blew a raspberry at him.

"You know damn well you can't tell me what to do." Inuyasha muttered, sinking into his chair.

**-x-**

It was well after school when Kagome and Kagura dragged Miroku home after being beaten by some young lady on the street. When will he ever learn?

"Kagura what time is it?" Kagome said as she plopped down on Kagura's bed. They all decided to hang at her house before she had to leave.

"7:00" Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"What!" Kagome shot up eyes wider than her mouth and her face somehow scrunched up. "I'm late!"

"I'm kidding. It's 4:30" Kagura laughed. Miroku started laughing as well. The face Kagome made was _priceless_. In the midst of their laughter, Naraku and Kagura's little brother, Hakudoushi, barged through the door. Naraku was holding a handgun and Hakudoushi a handmade flamethrower.

"You guys either fight with us or hide." Naraku hastily warned. "They're here."

"What! When did they get here? Why are the here? Who's with them!" Kagome asked with fear in her eyes.

"Their cars just pulled up a little outsude our territory, Koga spotted them." Naraku said loading his gun.

"All 25 of them are here." Hakudoushi said. "Well that's what that idiot Koga told us."

"Of all days, why today." Miroku slapped his forehead. "Count me in. I just have to find something to fight with."

"Yeah, they fight with weapons." Kagura mused. "I guess I'll fight too."

Kagome didn't answer yet. Her anger was building up. "I'll bust their asses to hell. Count me in too."

"But Kagome…" Kagura said before being cut off.

"But Kagome nothing!" Kagome yelled. "My birthday is ruined with them showing their faces around here after what they've done!"

"Kagome your date." Miroku said. "You can't go having blood stains all over you, he'll get suspicious!"

Kagome held up a fist. "I need to blow off a little steam if you don't mind. Those bastards coming down here got me pissed off enough."

**-x-**

**AA**: Again, not the best place to end it, but I was blocked. Anyway, I probably won't post a new chapter until next week or so. Lucky for me, a fight usually breaks out first day of school. Wait, that's not lucky. Well it is if you consider my writing, but afterwards, I'm always a damn witness and they question me. Gahh! It's like being in an episode of Law & Order or something. Well thank you for reading and please review.

**Next Chapter**: Blood-Stained Shirts

Kagome is fighting? Who are they fighting? Why does Kagome have a deep hatred for them? And why on her birthday?


	8. Chapter 8

**Gangster's Paradise**

By: Asinine Addiction

**AA**: Oh my goodness! Sorry for the long update. Homework overload and I'm really really blocked. My head is killing me, too. This probably won't be a good chapter. Ahh, my head.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the crew, but I do own the members in the gang they fight against.

**Warning**: Characters may or will be OOC. References to drugs (smoking), alcohol, and heavy gun use. Violence, bloodshed, and possible deaths.

Now read on reviewers, read on.

**-x-**

Blood-Stained Shirts 

"But Kagome…"

"But Kagome nothing." Kagome yelled. "My birthday is ruined with them showing their faces around here after what they've done!"

"Kagome your date." Miroku said. "You can't go having blood stains all over you, he'll get suspicious!"

Kagome held up a fist. "I need to blow off a little steam if you don't mind. Those bastards coming down here got me pissed off enough."

"No Kagome, you're not fighting!" Miroku yelled. "I don't want you getting hurt!"

"And do you think I want to sit back and watch you get killed like Renkotsu did!" Kagome yelled tears welling in her eyes.

**-x-**

"Kagome stay back." Said a 15 year-old Miroku to a 14 year-old Kagome. The Chi Toki gang had showed up at the park claiming territory.

"_But Miroku!" Kagome cried from behind him. "You'll get hurt!"_

"_So, we've got a few youngin here, eh?" Said the 17 year-old leader of the gang, Kitsueki. "Nothing a few heaters can't deal with." And with that he pulled out a gun. A nice, polished, fully loaded silver handgun._

_The Shiki Tama, Ookami Pack, and the Shichinintai didn't have any leaders. They were all unorganized, and fought side by side with each other when anyone was threatened._

"_Kagome leave!" Kagome's current boyfriend, Bankotsu pulled her away from behind Miroku._

"_Listen, you got some nerve threatening some high school kids." Naraku said holding up his handmade flame thrower. Bankotsu and Jakotsu's brother, Renkotsu, followed with his own flamethrower._

"_You have 10 seconds to leave and I will spare you, youngin." He threatened pointing the gun at Naraku. Two other men behind him aimed for Miroku and Renkotsu. Koga and Bankotsu were furiously trying to hold Kagome back while Kagura shushed her telling her that everyone will be fine._

_The was an understatement._

_The Chi Toki fired. Naraku was shot in the leg, Renkotsu in the chest, and Miroku in the shoulder. The Chi Toki left knowing that they had no reason to kill the rest when the three strongest fighters were down. Besides, they had already killed Renkotsu while the other two had collapsed._

**-x-**

"Kagome, that was 3 years ago." Miroku tried comforting her. "I am not going to die."

Miroku, being Kagome's older brother figure, was very much worried for her. He had known Kagome the longest and felt a responsibilty to protect her.

"I don't care what you say." Kagome stood up. "I'm in."

They all gave her a skeptical look before they heard a gunshot outside. "Damnit." Miroku cursed. "They know not to shoot around here. There're innocent bystanders here."

"How monk-like of you." Naraku said hopping out the window. "I'll get them out of here. No way in hell I'm getting arrested again."

Hakudoushi scurried behind him carrying his flamethrower – a can of body spray attached to a lighter – in his pocket.

"Get anything you need to fight them off." Kagura said, for she had fought against them before. "There should be a few weak ones that we can take, Kagome."

"They're gone, let's go." Miroku said looking out the window. "Here, you can use this." Miroku tossed a pocket knife on the bed. This was the first time Kagome had ever really fought before. She was always held back by someone, for they didn't want her to get hurt. Kami knows what her mother will do to them when they find out her daughter died. She was the only one who had a tight relationship with her mother. The others either lived on their own or really didn't care.

**--**

"3 long years, huh?" Kitsueki said twirling a gun in his fingers. "I thought you two were dead." Miroku, Bankotsu, Koga, and Naraku stood in front of everyone else. Kitsueki and his right hand men, Katsaku and Shingoku stood face to face with the four of them.

"We'll make this a fair fight since I killed that other guy." He said tossing his gun to the side. The four were tense but relaxed a little when he threw his gun. Kitsueki had a smug look on his face while scanning his opponents. He had 25 men in his gang. 4 of the Shichinintai were dead, leaving only three – Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu.

Koga and his clan had only 4 people – him, Ginta, Hakaku, and Ayame. Then there was Naraku, Miroku, Hakudoushi, Kagura, and Kagome. He stopped when he spotted Kagome standing next to Kagura. He took a closer look at her then smiled.

"Why who's this young lady?" Kitsueki asked walking towards her only to be blocked by Miroku and Koga.

"You lay a scrawny finger on her and you're good as dead." Koga threatened through clenched teeth. Koga had a good build but was easily pushed away by Kitsueki's large frame.

Kagome drew quivering breaths and Kitsueki took a step closer. Suddenly he swooped in and took her by the neck. "Now, you must be the one who's been messing in our teritorry?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bankotsu yelled. "Kagome's never been to your shitty half of town!"

"Shut up you rat." He said pulling out a spare gun and pointed it at him while he flicked out a switchblade with the free hand. He was still choking Kagome in his arms and he held the knife against her throat.

"Now this little brat was over on our territory." Kitsueki announced. "And we agreed, anyone caught in our turf suffers _our_ consequences. This just happens to be death."

"How would you know she was in your territory?" Miroku asked.

"A little… birdie tipped us." Kagome's anger went full blast with that statement. She took the arm he was choking her with – and the hand that was holding the knife – and pushed it away, but the knife had left a slight cut on her neck. Kagome twisted his arm behind his back and disarmed the knife.

"What… little… birdie… told… you…?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth. She heard guns cocking behind her and apparently she didn't care. Kitsueki smirked before overcoming Kagome. He was now on top of her, forearm on her neck and knife pulled out. Everyone else was fighting off the rest of the gang. Tears began to well in her eyes when he heard her friends fighting.

"You're a real cute one so why don't I make your death nice and easy." He said caressing the knife on her skin. Kagome drew quivering breaths Her eyes darted around for something to fight him off with. She saw Miroku fighting with an broken pipe, using it like a staff. Then she remembered what he had told her a long time ago.

"You can use anything a a weapon. Probably not as efficient as a gun or a knife, but it'll keep you up for a decent amount of time."

And that's when it hit her. She was pinned down next to a trash can. Kagome stretched her arm in hopes to reach it and tip it over. There was bound to be _something_ in there she could fight with. Kitsueki was just making remarks at how hot she was and how he'd spare her if she came home with him.

"Maybe I won't kill you." He said with a haughty grin. He shifted his weight on her – bad move. Kagome gave a little smile before she squirmed out and knocked over the trash can. To her luck, she found a beer bottle. She shattered the end making it nice and sharp. Problem was, Kagome was bit too kind-hearted to _kill_ anyone. So she stood there, trembling with a busted bottle in her hand.

"You little wench." Kisueki yelled as he stood up. "You refuse my offer of sparing your life."

"I would rather d-"

"KAGOME!" She heard the pops then she felt it. Something pierced her shoulder and she fell on her knees.

"Men, move out." Kitsueki ordered. "I'll spare her life unless she died from that one shot."

They all left, leaving a cringing Kagome with a bullet in her shoulder. Everyone crowded around her, and Miroku held her. His little sister, shot. It was the worst possible thing he could see. It hurt everyone even though Suikotsu – a trained doctor – assured everyone she was fine.

**--**

"Mmm, why is everything so blurry?" Kagome asked. She slowly opened her eyes

"You got shot in the shoulder, kid." Miroku said sitting next to her on her bed. "You lost a hell of a lot of blood."

Kagome smiled through her blurred vision. "Mm, what time is it?"

"Quarter to 8." Kagura said tossing a warm towel on Kagome's head.

"WHAT?" Kagome shot up, but froze and held her shoulder – which was in a cast. She peered at her shoulderblade. There was a bandage around it and a dark red splotch.

"Suikotsu said it hit you straight in the shoulderblade." Miroku said glaring at Kagome causing her to lie down. "Guy's got good aim, thank goodness it was just your shoulder and not your spine." Miroku mused at what would've happened if she got shot in the back.

"Chill, 'Roku." Kagome reassured him. "What's done is done."

"Kagome, think about it." Kagura carefull whispered in her ear. "His father died and his mother left. Do you really think he could let a thing like this just go with you being the closest person to him?"

Kagome stopped for a moment. '_She's got a point_.'

Miroku's worried, blank eyes stared into a world of what could've been.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as her vision began to clear. "Whose house are we in?" Kagome thought as her eyes wandered along the unfamiliar light green and white walls.

"We're in Ayame's." Kagura said. "We couldn't possibly take you to your house, or the two idiots', Mushin is home, and Naraku and Hakudoushi are working on some new weapon or something." Kagura rolled her eyes at the thought of her brothers.

Kagome desperately tried to push herself up, but her attempts were useless. "I have to get home, Inuyasha is picking me up and he'll think I stood him up."

"But we have to change your bandages first." Kagura said holding out bandage.

"Who cares, I'll where a sweater or something." Kagome finally got up and shrugged, regretting she did that and winced at her shoulder. "Damn."

She carefully put on a stray black sweater on the ground and walked herself home, clutching her shoulder. Unbeknown, Inuyasha had been waiting on her porch, with a boquet of roses in his hand.

"Where were you?" He asked with a tone of mixed feelings. Relieved she was in one piece, angry she was late, and worried for he noticed her arm was in a sling.

"I got into a little… accident." Kagome laughed nervously. "Basketball, I tripped and my shoulder just… well you wouldn't want to hear the details."

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha caringly asked placing a hand on her good shoulder.

Kagome gave a smile and assured him she was all right. Inuyasha was about ready to walk Kagome to his car when he abruptly paused. He sniffed the air a little then furrowed his eyebrows, setting his gaze on Kagome's shoulder, "Are you sure it was just a little accident?"

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked nervously. She didn't want him to know her little _secret_. Inuyasha swiftly stepped in front of her and unzipped her sweater. He took the sweater off of her good shoulder and slowly revealed her back. She was wearing nothing but a tight white shirt. To the ordinary guy, this would've turned him on. But something bothered Inuyasha. He took off the other side of her sweater, '_Why isn't she stopping me?_'

'_Why aren't I stopping him?! He'll see it._' Kagome mentally yelled at herself. Inuyasha slowly slid off her sweater, but before the other shoulder was exposed, Kagome grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I'm kind of cold." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha let go of her sweater and let her put it on. He was mortifed at what he had done. '_Was I… stripping her?_' he asked himself. '_I could've sworn I sniffed blood on her though._'

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"Somewhere." Inuyasha said blankly as he opened up the door for her. '_She's hiding something from me._'

**-x-**

**Note**: Oh so very sorry for the long update. As of right now, I'm failing two classes so I needed to catch up. I'm also taking down stories I _know_ I can't do with my schedule. So sorry. Not at all the best chapter but I rushed. I wouldn't want you guys mad. So R&R, thank you (:


End file.
